So She Is Pregnant Then
by seeyouontheice
Summary: some Janny, some Monny, some Jac&Mo and some Mollie for you lovelies
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Jonny Mac, any reason why the mother of your unborn child is crying her eyes out in the toilets?"

He looked up from the computer screen confused; "huh?"

Mo rolled her eyes as she lolled against the nurses' station. "You heard me … do go and sort it before she does something stupid."

"Stupid? What do you mean by that?"

Mo shrugged, "she's got herself convinced you'd rather she got rid of it …" At her words Jonny sprang to his feet and headed in the direction of the ladies toilets and Mo grinned. "Hang on, how is this you past the point of caring?"

"Oh shut up!"

"So you're telling me you lied through your teeth about that then?" she yelled after him, "I'm taking your lack of an answer to mean you're still head over heels in love with her!"

"I said shut up!"

"Stop telling me to shut up and run to Jac's rescue – sweep her off her feet with your Maconie Charm and what not!" Mo turned on her heel to find Ollie standing with a CT scan in his hand and a look that told Mo he'd overheard too much for her to shrug it off. "Ah …"

"Spill," he ordered, taking the seat Jonny had just vacated and at Mo's look he said, "Just because my wife is dead and my life is over doesn't mean we can gossip about Jac and Jonny and the fact that they're so wrong it's right."

Mo laughed lightly, "I have indeed missed our little chats … and Jac can't complain because you're actually taking an interest in things at last."

"So she is pregnant then?"

"Ooohhh yes."

Ollie laughed, "What would I give to have seen her reaction!"

"I can tell you she was speechless – completely stunned … it was all I needed to confirm that she is." Mo told him, remembering the moment with glee, "she was acting jumpy all day with mood swings going crazy as hell and – I noticed this when we were coming out of theatre – her bum has changed." Mo decided not to mention anything about Jac's endometriosis; she knew that the surgeon wouldn't want the world to know she had fertility problems on top of suddenly being pregnant.

"Has it? I hadn't noticed."

"So you stare at your mentor's arse quite regularly then Valentine?" Mo asked lightly.

He gave a guilty grin, "Well it is quite a splendid one, so why wouldn't I? … or at least I did until Tara caught me and told me off."

"Well, take a good look when you next see her and you'll know what I mean – of course Jonny's the real expert in that area of Jac's physique … well all areas of it really," she winked at him and Ollie grinned again.

"He is rather … isn't he?" Ollie absently started playing on one of the apps he and Jonny had secretly installed upon the bit of technology that was supposed to be used for work purposes only. "All the times they sneaked off to the lien closet … I'm surprised that they didn't get caught!"

Mo laughed, "Oh my, that would've been _brilliant!_"

"Could you imagine Jac's reaction?"

"She'd blame poor Jonny no doubt; claim he was harassing her or whatnot."

"No, Jac wouldn't ever lie about something like that."

"Oh?"

Ollie turned to the computer, "you haven't heard about the whole Alan Clooney thing?"

Mo blinked, "I'd forgotten about that … no I have – why on earth didn't she report it?"

The junior shrugged, "I don't know … but I should think the police wondered the same thing when they thought she'd been the one who'd killed him."

"But she didn't though, did she?" Ollie shook his head.

"No she didn't … I don't think she has it in her," he admitted. "She acts like she doesn't care but we all know it's a lie – we just …"

"Go along with it," Mo finished and they fell silent for a while, deciding that they'd better actually do some work otherwise they'd be in trouble. "I'm starting to see why he kept running back for more – Jonny," Mo added when Ollie turned to face her with a raised eyebrow. "Once you get use to her, she's not really that bad."

"Once you get used to her," Ollie repeated.

Mo laughed again "And she takes some getting used to!"

"So when did it happen?" he asked and Mo froze, she could hardly tell him that Jac and Jonny had conceived due to a sympathy shag the very night he lost his wife. But he'd work it out eventually when Jac made it official and told Hanssen …

"I don't know," she lied at last and Ollie seemed not to see through it.

"So … why is Jac crying exactly?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Jonny?" Mo nodded, flicking through a file to make it look as if she were working as Serena passed with Hanssen and a few members of the Board. "Well, the last time she cried was …" he thought about it and Mo looked up curious and nosey, "Was when … blimey … was probably when Joseph left without her."

"Really and how long ago was that?"

"Erm … over two years ago I think, hard to remember – so many people come and go it's hard to keep track."

"I should imagine … I wonder how Jonny's coping with her – I mean she was a right state when I saw her … all tears and emotions and hormones and …" Mo sighed, "well I hope he doesn't do anything stupid; I'm half convinced that one good push would tip her over the edge."

"That bad?" Ollie questioned, concerned.

"This is Jac … a pregnant _hormonal_ Jac."

"Point taken."

Mo sighed and glanced towards the ladies' toilets, "She's standing on a line between giving up and seeing how much more she can take … you men don't realise just how _hard_ being pregnant is, especially since your emotions are all jumbled up and mixed with hormones and whatnot. You're so damn _tired _all the time – at least she gets to keep it once the pregnancy bit is over …" Ollie smiled at her consolingly, "Don't get me wrong; I'm glad I did it, I mean she's a mate and I helped her out, I just … well you get attached and I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't part of me." Mo got to her feet and grabbed a pile of notes.

"Well keep telling Jac all the good about it and hopefully she won't have time to think of the bad …" Ollie grabbed her arm as Mo made to check up on the ward. "They do know that they love each other right? Jac and Jonny – I mean … well," he shrugged, "I get the feeling that they're being idiots about the whole thing and thinking that the other has moved on."

Mo shook her head, "Oliver, my friend, I wouldn't put it past them to be in exactly the position you've just described. I only hope that, if they are, they work things out sooner rather than later … I'd hate to have a reason to be annoyed with my best mate."

"So you're saying that if things get worse that you'll be siding with Jac? Why?"

"Have you been pregnant?" Ollie shook his head, "then you wouldn't understand my reasons."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jac … are you crying?" it was a pointless question since the sobs and the tears and the way she held her self together in a tight bundle gave her away in an instant.

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

"But … you're crying?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" her voice broke and she sobbed into her arms unable to, and not caring to, hide it from him. "Please … just – just go …"

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure what he should do. The sound of her crying tugged at his heart and he wanted nothing more than to gather her up in his arms and never let her go again. To say the show of emotions surprised him was an understatement as – despite the fact that he knew they were there underneath all her annoying and complicated and frustrating layers of protection – he never thought she'd get let herself so weak as to break down where someone could easily walk in and watch … which how Mo had found out he guessed.

He knew he couldn't leave, but he couldn't just stand there watching. If he just knew _why_ she was so upset then maybe he could begin to find a way to comfort her and convince her that getting rid of the baby wasn't an option … but it was hard when he knew his presence wasn't wanted. "Are you going to tell me why you're so upset?" She let out a short laugh through her tears, and glanced up at him. Even though her makeup had run and her eyes were red she was still beautiful – she was always beautiful …

"Why would I? You'd much rather just walk away and not have me pester your perfect life." She bit her lip to try and quieten her sobs, and for a moment she succeeded. However Jonny made the mistake of moving into her line of sight and she crumbled back into her ball of self-pity once more. Crouching down, Jonny sat against the opposite wall, his concern and worry all the more magnified as he began to realise it was _him_ that was the problem.

"And here it is, let's all hate on Jonny why don't we!"

"I don't hate you!" Jac seemed shocked that he'd even said it. "I'm just disappointed you turned into everything you said you'd never be."

"What do you mean?" he asked, part of him wanted to believe that this was all just an act, however the tears and the sobs and the way she tried to hold herself together was too real … "how did it come to this Jac?" he asked instead, sighing.

"You … I – I just … this is too hard …" she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, she decided to look at her knees rather than at him. "Too hard … way too hard …" she whispered. Despite the fact that her sobs had died out, there was still tears falling down her face. "You just … you – you have no idea do you? No clue … whatsoever …" she tried to wipe her eyes with the heel of her hand, but it made little difference. "How am I meant to do this without you … Jonny? How? Do you expect me to – to … you think that I can – I mean … you think that …"

"Jac … what are you trying to say?" he asked her carefully and Jac made the fatal mistake of looking up at him. He could feel his heart breaking as she broke once again and crumbled back into sobs and tears, just because she'd looked at him.

"Why are you saying you care when I know you just want to run?"

"I want to run? Run where?"

"Away."

"Away from what?"

"Me … the baby …"

"Why would I do that?" he asked half laughing at her suggestion. "I …" he swallowed and took a deep breath, "I mean … well, that I – I … well I …" he cleared his throat and met her tear stained face; why say it if he knew she wouldn't say it back?

"You what, Jonny?" she whispered and she seemed to be finding it hard to keep her emotions in check. "You what?"

"I, erm … well I …" but the knowledge that she didn't feel the same made it too hard and he fell silent.

Jac gave a small shake of her head and a rather painful smile as she let her head fall back against the wall behind her. When she spoke it was laced with pain and hurt and not all of it was old – he'd put some of it there. "You know, for a while I let myself believe that you loved me too … now though …" she gave out a small laugh and closed her eyes, almost as if she thought that would stop her hurt. "Well I was wrong, wasn't I? I'm always wrong." Jonny watched her as she wrapped her arms around her stomach were their child was growing and started sobbing again. "You never cared … and you don't – you don't … not now – you don't care!"

"You think I don't care Jac?" Jonny demanded, outraged.

"What else am I to think!" she cried, looking at him willingly for the first time since he had entered the toilets. "You don't want … want – you'd prefer it if I – if I …" he was hurting her too much, Jonny could see it in her eyes.

"If you what … I'd prefer it if you what?"

"If I … if – you want me to … to – you want me to – get rid of it … you wish this had never happened!" Jonny shook his head, angry that she'd even _think_ like that.

"I don't want that! Jac … why would you even? Jac – look at me!" she had turned away so Jonny crawled towards her and took her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Why would you even _think_ that? I … I – I love … you, okay? I love you. I love you and I love this … our – because it is _ours_ Jac – mine and yours …" he placed his hands on her stomach, over the baby, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Why would you even think that I didn't want this?" he whispered softly as she clung to him so desperately.

She shook her head, shaking with suppressed tears and sobs. "What else was I to think? You … you – you never, once, said that you …" she took a deep calming breath and then, "I'm sorry … so sorry …"

"What are you apologising for?" Jonny said laughing despite himself, "you've done nothing wrong … aside from being a wee idiot like me and having too much pride – although in your case I think we can call it sheer stubbornness … I love you – okay? And I'm staying; through the scans, the check-ups, the stupid antenatal classes, the birth … and if you're planning on making a habit of these tears I'd appreciate an advanced warning, alright? I'm here and I'm staying and Jac … _talk to me_, I can't help you if you don't let me in."

Jac gave him a small smile as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped her into his arms. "These hormones will be the death of me," she muttered as she sank into his arms and let him hold her. "Jonny … I love you too; just … just – don't go."

"You do realise this works both ways? That I don't want you to go either." She nodded and he found that she seemed to have finally stopped crying.

"Do I look like I can cope without you?" she said, "You're an idiot."

"We're both idiots," he grinned. "Two wee idiots who happen to have fallen in love …"

"I suppose we are at that." she admitted after a long moment, and Jonny grinned again.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look like shit Jac."

"Oh Mo, your opinion means _so_ much to me …"

"I was just saying … you might want to wash your face before you head back out to the ward otherwise our patients might die of fright." Jac gave Mo a look that told her she wasn't amused. Turning to the mirror, she then proceeded to do as Mo suggested and wash the smudged and ruined make-up off her face. "So … judging by the smile etched firmly upon Jonny's face, I take it you two came to your senses."

Jac said nothing, but the faint smile on her lips gave her away and Mo grinned. "Shut up," Jac muttered, the faint smile turning into a smirk as she splashed water over her face for a final time, just to make sure she'd got all the make-up off.

"Well I'm glad … it's not exactly a walk in the park being pregnant – and it's ten times harder if you're doing it alone." Mo told her, earning a roll of the eyes from Jac.

"Please don't say you've come here to tell me what I've already figured out."

Mo chuckled, "well you know where I am if you wanna talk about anything – Jonny's a bloke which means he has no clue about any of this."

"He helped you though," Jac pointed out and Mo inclined her head.

"Yeah … did make it a hell load easier for me – you'll be great you know, you both will be."

"You think so?" and Mo detected a trace of self-doubt in her voice.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Jac shrugged, "Jonny will be fine … it's just me I'm worried about, I – I … I don't want to turn into my mother."

"You won't." Mo told her in no uncertain terms. "Trust me, I won't let that happen – and nor will Jonny … I've seen you with babies and you're brilliant with them, stands to reason that you'll be spectacular with your own."

She smiled a proper smile like the one she had given Mo in theatre just before she'd been made to do the urine sample for Mr T that had led to the discovery of her being pregnant. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, it's me ..." she followed Jac out of the toilets and out onto the ward. "I'd better warn you that Ollie kinda knows …" The surgeon stopped and turned to face her, probably wondering if it was worth throttling her or not. "I didn't exactly tell him; I was telling Jonny that he'd better whip out his Maconie Charm and he overheard me referring to you as the mother of his child …"

Jac just shook her head and made for the nurses' station. "As much as I'd like to, murdering you is just too much effort right now."

Mo sank into the other empty chair as Jac silently questioned the lack of people on the ward. "You're patient crashed so Elliot and Valentine took him in and they dragged Jonny along too." She explained, "So … how long am I going to have to keep quiet about this?"

"Meaning?"

"When are you telling everyone!"

"I only found out three weeks ago, give me a break!"

"Sorry … but you will tell people though, right?"

"No I'm going to keep it all a secret … of course I'm going to tell people I just – well I still … haven't got my head round it all properly yet."

"You mean it doesn't seem real yet?" Jac nodded, "fair enough … well don't ask Jonny for help in regards to the whole maternity leave and stuff – he's _useless_."

"Way to boost my confidence in this Mo, thanks."

Mo laughed, "Can you imagine him at the birth? He'll be completely useless – you'll probably end up throwing him out, I know I would." Mo then glanced at Jac, a hint of worry in her voice, "you're not going to get me back and make _me_ be there are you? just because I made you stay with me."

"Now that's an excellent idea …" Jac shook her head, "truth is I haven't even got to thinking past next week, let alone _that bit_."

"I'd advise you don't until you have to … it's enough to start freaking anyone out." Mo advised and Jac nodded, randomly clicking on her emails at random. "How's the morning sickness going?"

"Haven't yet."

"Well give it a few days, you're – what? – about five, six weeks?" she nodded, "yeah you'll be getting it soon enough … try and make sure Jonny's there, just so he goes all panicky as shit – it'll be funny."

"That's mean …"

"Hay, you're going to be throwing up and starting each morning feeling like utter crap; you'll need some form of entertainment. Besides, it'll be funny for me too when you come into work all happy as Larry and he's trailing after you looking as though you're about to keel over backwards."

Jac smiled slightly before she let out a sharp hiss. Mo glanced over to her and watched the consultant bend over her stomach, pain written over her face as she clearly suffered a bout of pain due to her endometriosis. They seemed to go as quickly as they came, because a moment or three later, Jac straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Have you told Jonny about that?" Mo asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No … I, well I just thought that – well … I figured it would just …"

"Go away?" Jac nodded, "well I can understand … I think … but he deserves to know, just in case something –"

"In case something goes wrong … enough, Mo – please … I know," and the exhaustion seeped through into her voice as she spoke. Mo figured that Jac's emotional leakage in the toilets had taken more of a toll on her than she was letting on, so she let it go. "How's Sacha doing? Because if he's having an okay day; I can't really back out of telling him."

"Come again?"

Jac sighed, "It'd be a bit tackles if I were to tell him that I'm pregnant while he got _more_ bad news about Rachel."

"Why would you care about that?"

Jac frowned and turned to her, surprise on her face, "he's my bestfriend … surely you must've heard about that by now."

Mo blinked, "well … they do say you learn something new every day."

"You really didn't know? Dear me, Maureen you're source of gossip seems to have been compromised."

"I still know more than you do!"

"Wanna bet on that?" Something about Jac's tone made Mo cautious, "for instance, do you know that our splendid new leader has a nice little crush on a notorious Mr Griffin?"

"What? Serena and Ric, you're not serious!"

"Wouldn't put it past either of them, would you?" Jac said shrugging. "Why else would she make him 'update' unnecessarily under _her_ supervision?"

"That is very true …" Mo struggled with it for a moment before, "what else do you know?" clearly Jac herself was an excellent source of information, and – most likely – much more accurate and insightful since the consultant was unlikely to say anything unless she was almost certain it was true.

Jac spun round on her chair with "Well if we're talking about inappropriate attachments then …"


End file.
